This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices often include antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antennas with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, an antenna is used for satellite communications such as Global Positioning System communications. The antenna is often formed with an unbalanced-fed arrangement having a shorting path to a ground plane. For example, an inverted-F antenna has a resonating element that is directly coupled to the ground plane by a shorting path. However, unbalanced-fed antennas having such shorting paths may produce undesirable antenna radiation characteristics. In particular, the shorting paths allow the formation of substantial antenna ground plane currents that can undesirably alter the radiation patterns of the antenna.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna structures for electronic devices that are used for satellite communications.